<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's Watching by querxes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771536">She's Watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/querxes/pseuds/querxes'>querxes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies Writing Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Horror, Implied Possession, M/M, Memory Loss, October Writing Challenge 2020, Psychological Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/querxes/pseuds/querxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Jack stayed as stiff as a statue, staring off in front of himself. Davey turned his back to clean up the glass surrounding Jack. Then, out of nowhere, Jack cried, “No, stop looking at me like that—”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” Davey turned around and glanced over confusedly. “Jack, I wasn’t even looking at you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, she’s looking! Make her stop! Make it stop!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jack, what—”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jack screamed.</em>
</p>
<p>Something is wrong with Jack, and Davey doesn't know how to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies Writing Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompts of:<br/>24. “No, stop looking at me like that—”<br/>52. “Okay, we’ll buy a dog. Just so you know, that technically means that we’re married.”</p>
<p>Please mind the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a crash from down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey jumped out of his skin and paused the music playing on his phone, craning his neck to listen carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack? You okay?” He called out in the long stretch of silence. There was no answer. However, the sound of glass shattering from Jack’s painting studio was enough to send him out of his chair, ditching the papers scattered in front of him on the kitchen table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bounded down the hallway and opened the studio door. His attention was immediately drawn to the floor where Jack knelt in thick shards of glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey gaped in shock. “Are you okay?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh—” Jack was dumbfounded, staring up at Davey like he wasn’t comprehending what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, don’t move! I’m gonna get stuff to clean this up.” Davey took off toward the kitchen, chest clenching madly. He ripped multiple trash bags and the broom and dustpan from the cabinet, and as a last-minute thought he crammed his feet in the first shoes he found in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the studio, Jack stayed where he was, not moving a single inch. He was still dumbfounded, dark eyes wide with panic as blood started to seep through the cuts in his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, I’m gonna sweep around you and help you get up, okay? I don’t want you to step in any glass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stayed as stiff as a statue, staring off in front of himself. Davey turned his back to clean up the glass surrounding Jack. Then, out of nowhere, Jack cried, “No, stop looking at me like that—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Davey turned around and glanced over confusedly. “Jack, I wasn’t even looking at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she’s looking! Make her stop! Make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, what—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey slammed his palms over his ears, already feeling the sting of the sharp noise assaulting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jack!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Davey shouted over the noise. “Please calm down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A switch flipped and Jack fell silent. The room hushed as Jack’s jaw slammed shut, teeth clanking harshly against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey pushed down the bile burning in his throat. “Come on, let’s stand up.” Davey wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders, helping him off of the pile of shards he knelt on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood blossomed on Jack’s jeans in the places where he had previously knelt, but Jack didn’t seem too concerned about the blood or the glass shards still embedded in his knees. The shaking in his legs gave him away, however, so Davey tried his hardest to take on all of Jack’s weight. He pulled a stool out from under one of the tables with his foot and eased Jack down, trying to soothe him with calm words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack started rambling, his topics jumping from insane to even more insane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Davey, I love you so much, whatever you want, I’ll do it. You want a dog?” He asked. Davey stood stunned in confusion. Jack nodded his head. “Okay, we’ll buy a dog. Just so you know,” Jack took a deep, stuttering breath, “that technically means that we’re married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pit of Davey’s stomach fell through the floor. “Jack, we’ve been married for five years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack paled. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey let out a heavy breath. “Woah, okay,” Davey’s brain worked doubletime in a desperate attempt to not allow blind panic to choke him. “Did you take any medicine today? Did you take anything at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you take?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack paused. “I took a wrong turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey leaned back, mouth gaping wide open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell did that even mean?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stared Davey down with horrified, tear-filled eyes. “What’s happening to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get you to the hospital, okay? They’re gonna help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack rapidly nodded his head, his dark eyes wild, unhinged. “Okay, okay, okay. Just get her away from me, get her away from me. Please, Davey, she’s watching me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her—?” Davey stopped, freezing in the center of the studio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something caught his attention. A painting sat on Jack’s easel, a portrait of a young woman. Davey looked at it more closely, studying her features. He finally realized exactly who he was looking at after a few moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s mother stared back at him, long brown hair wild and clothes ripped. Blood was dripping from her hands and an angry red was slashed across the canvas, but that wasn’t the focal part of the portrait. What drew Davey to the painting was  dark eyes, serene, almost hypnotic under the daylight pouring in from the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey blinked, staring at the gold flecks in her eyes. The portrait blinked back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sheer panic seized his throat, and he finally collapsed onto his knees.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>Please let me know what you think in the comments!</p>
<p>If you would like to request a prompt, please go to my tumblr blog @thetruthabouttheboy and send an ask with the prompt(s) of your choosing from under the pinned post!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>